


Super Trouper

by RaveBane8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean esta de gira con su banda y más que nunca extraña a Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Trouper

**Author's Note:**

> Se tardan en leerlo casi lo que dura la canción XD  
> Si pueden les recomiendo reproducirla justo cuando Dean empieza a cantarla :3  
> ( https://w w w. youtube. com /watch? v= 9tHTZf6hKh8)  
> Quiten espacios y tendrán un lindo link.

Dean salió al escenario , las luces se movieron a él, el peso de su guitarra contra su pierna lo reconforto y por primera vez después de semanas se sintió realmente completo. Por ahí, en algún lugar entre la multitud estaba Cas, su ángel al que no había visto en semanas. Ni siquiera intentó buscarlo, era imposible verlo entre tanta gente y la mala iluminación, igualmente su sonrisa estaba dirigida a él. Una canción empezó en su mente y no la pudo parar, no le importaron las protestas que probablemente vendrían ( ya que la canción no era suya) ni el regaño que le pondría Bobby. Se acerco al micrófono que esperaba por él.  
-Hola a todos- dio un guiño y el publico enloqueció- al parecer hoy es una noche especial así que cantare una canción especial.   
Tomo un suspiro y empezó a cantar. 

Las luces me van a cegar  
Pero no me sentiré triste  
Como siempre  
Porque en algún lugar entre la multitud estás tú...

Las voces de Benny y Ash se unieron a él un poco después reconociendo rápidamente la canción.Podía sentir la sonrisa *eres un idiota, Winchester* a su lado y lo que mas le reconfortaba era que aunque pensaran eso los chicos siempre lo apoyarían a pesar de sus estupideces.   
Empezó con la guitarra y el sonido de la batería lo acompaño, giro un poco solo para ver a Jo girando los ojos hacía él. La risa broto de su pecho y por puro milagro la pudo parar a tiempo para cantar. 

Estaba enfermo y cansado de todo   
Cuando te llamé anoche desde Glasgow... 

La canción realmente pegaba, Cas se la había tarareado como broma al teléfono, siempre encontraba una canción perfecta, Dean no sabía como hacia eso, pero lo hacia. El estaba en gira desde hacia semanas, Cas había estado en la escuela todo ese tiempo y apenas si habían sabido el uno del otro.   
Pero esta noche era viernes y no sabía como Cas había conseguido huir para ir a verlo. Lo único que sabía era que un poco antes de salir al escenario había recibido una llamada de Cas diciéndole que le vería.

..de repente me sentí bien

(Y de repente va a ser)  
Y va a ser tan diferente ...

ERA diferente, se sentía libre, justo como el nombre de su banda, libre después de mucho tiempo. La felicidad le picaba las entrañas y lo instaba a cantar más alto, saltaba como si atacara al escenario, lo hacía suyo sin ningún esfuerzo -o al menos no alguno que sintiera en ese momento- sus dedos jugaban con su guitarra, el sonido como un bello ronroneo.   
"Vamos bebé, démosle el espectáculo que se merece"  
En algún momento su cerebro sufrió una decaída y estúpidamente volteo hacia el público esperando que los ojos azules le devolvieran la mirada, no pudo evitar desear -solo un poco- que todo fuera como antes, antes de tener ese enorme e inesperado éxito. Cuando tocaban en un pequeño lugar donde solo un puñado de gente iba a verlos. Donde podía fácilmente encontrar los ojos de Cas y no soltar su mirada en todo el show. El éxito lo hacía feliz, tocar con sus amigos, pero...

¿Cómo puede alguien sentirse solo?  
Parte de un éxito que nunca termina  
Aun solamente pienso en ti.  
(Aun solamente pienso en ti) 

Ahora lo extrañaba realmente demasiado, necesitaba esa mirada así como esos labios, necesitaba que el maldito show acabara para poder buscarlo. 

(Creo que me voy a volver loco)  
Pero todo va a estar bien  
(Pronto tú cambiarás todo) 

La canción lo había encendido todo, movió las caderas junto con Ash y Benny, pegándoles a ellos también la emoción que sentía aquella noche, los chicos rieron con él. Miro a algunas chicas que cantaban en la primera fila y movió su cabeza a su lado, instándolas a hacer lo mismo, quedándose solo lo necesario para animarlas.   
Volvió al micrófono quedándose quieto un momento cuando la música bajo el ritmo.

Pues yo estaré allí...cuando llegues  
El verte a ti me probará que estoy vivo  
Y cuando me tomes en tus brazos  
Y me abraces fuerte  
Sé que va a significar mucho esta noche 

Otras canciones siguieron a esa, así como muchos gritos de chicas y suposiciones acerca de a quién iba dedicada. Cuando todo acabo Dean casi cae del escenario debido a la impaciencia de encontrar a Cas.   
\- Tranquilo tigre, un segundo más no vale tu pierna rota.   
Benny lo levantó y los cuatro fueron tras el escenario entre risas con un Dean ansioso, miraba a Benny molesto por que él no lo soltaba.   
Cuando levanto la mirada lo vio, su pequeño Cas con un sweater holgado y unos jeans, hablaba con Bobby, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por sus labios, el hombre mayor vio a Dean primero y después de despeinarle el cabello hizo que el chico viera por fin a quien esperaba.   
La sonrisa que Cas le dirigió era diferente a la anterior, más cálida. Adorable.   
Los pies de ambos hicieron su camino por si solos y antes de lo esperado estaban a escasos centímetros, Dean lo tomo en sus brazos alzándolo en el aire, sus alturas eran casi iguales. Cas encogió las piernas, estirándolas de nuevo cuando el otro chico lo volvió a dejar en el suelo.   
Las ojeras de Cas estaban más marcadas que la última vez que se habían visto, Dean paso sus dedos por ellas, así como por su cabello. Acomodo el cuello del sweater que a su parecer dejaba ver mucha piel. En todo momento las manos de Cas lo tenían tomado de las muñecas suavemente, siguiendo sus movimientos.   
Se miraron un momento hasta que Cas dijo muy inocentemente:  
-Realmente apestas  
Dean rio, por que sí, definitivamente apestaba, estaba sudado y apenas notaba lo cansado que se sentía, lo tomo de la mano, guiándolo a su "casa" dejándolo solo lo suficiente para darse una ducha rápida.  
Esa noche disfrutaron el uno del otro, nadie dijo nada cuando ambos se acurrucaron en la cama de Dean (que solo tenía una cortina de intimidad) y menos dijeron nada cuando ningún gemido salió de su lugar.  
Con ellos, más de la mitad del tiempo lo único que necesitaban era mirarse a los ojos, sentir cerca la calidez del otro. Cas dio un largo suspiro cuando se quedó dormido sobre su pecho y Dean no podía pensar en una mejor noche que esa.


End file.
